Kingdom Hearts: World of Chaos
by Gay4Justice
Summary: It seems there's always people causing trouble in this universe... First, there was "Ansem", Maleficent and her cohorts, then Organization XIII. Now. a new group has emerged from the shadows, but their goals, motivations, even alignment... is unclear. Could they be the newest threat to the universe? One more group after Kingdom Hearts itself? Or are they after something else?
1. Chapter 1

I know I'll find a worthy foe here! I can feel it! **The large man grinned in anticipation as he made his way into the main street, looking for a place where some prime action could be found. Battle was what he craved, and he could smell the scent of combat in the air. The faded smells of blood, sweat, even the lightest hints of adrenaline filled his nostrils as he ran around, finally setting his eyes on the perfect place. **"Hmmm, Seventh Heaven, huh? Bars always have a few good fighters! Good chow, too. Heh heh..."

**He approached the doors and went inside, taking a few seconds to admire the cozy little tavern. **_Aww... not much action here-__***sniff* **A chick?_ **He looked over to the bar counter where the bartender was faced away from him, busy cleaning the counter. Apparently a few drinks had been spilled. **_Not bad... from **this** angle_ Let's see... ***ahem* **"Hey, uh, Miss? You open?" _Oh!_ **She had been so lost in her work,(and thought) she hadn't noticed the customer who'd just walked in. She quickly turned and greeted him. **"Y-yes, we're open! Sorry about that. Sit anywhere you like!" **she gestured to the ample space around with a smile.** Interesting _outfit... Hm... I guess it's hard to find stuff in _his _size..._**she thought** _...What a babe! That raven, satin hair, those warm doe eyes... and that smile! That is one fine set o'pearly whites... -and is that a faint blush I see? How cute... but she's more than a pretty everything... ain't no wallflower, this one... she's a wild rose... beautiful AND tough. She's good, damn good, I can feel it... She's very... gifted, in more ways then one. _"Thanks, don't mind if I do!" **he said, returning her smile as he came and sat in the stool directly in front of her. **"So... is it always this busy?" **She chuckled at this. **"About the usual for 3 P.M." **He snickered in response. **"Ah, I take it I'm the only guy who comes for drinks this early, then." Not the only guy... **she thought to herself bemusedly. **"Well..."** she trailed off. **"Figured as much, heh heh... Uh, could I... trouble you for a menu?" "Of course!" **she replied cheerily as she handed him a menu. **"Take your time!" **She watched him study it patiently, her gaze lingering for a very short while. He was quite attractive, she thought, getting a closer look.. at him. Rugged features with a touch of boyishness. His dark brown hair was short, spiky and brushed back in neat rows, and he had a very faintly tanned complexion. She saw he was big when he came in, but was just now noticing how muscular he was. 6 a half feet AND built like a tank. He wore a very dark pair of shades, and a red, unzipped jacket that had the sleeves torn off, showing off his impressive build. His most unusual piece of attire she only had a glimpse of before. Black leather spiked armbands on his upper arms, adjacent to his shoulders. They reminded her of those dog collars she saw in the accessory shops. If he weren't so friendly, she might have found him just a tad intimidating...**

_I wonder what color his eyes are._

**He closed his menu and placed it on the counter **"I'll have the Barrett, please, with a side of onion rings, and... a rum and Coke, light on the rum. ...Actually make that a Double Order of rings. -and two extra patties, and extra bacon." **_Hungry guy!_ **"I'll get that going right away for you." "Thank you, Miss."** She returned the menu back in it's place under the counter and fixed him his drink. As he sipped contently she got to work cooking, humming to herself as she did so.**

***a few minutes later* **"Here ya go! Enjoy!" **His eyes widened in elation at the delicious meal in front of him. **"Alriiiight! *Scarf* *Hragh* *chew, chew* *gulp* *munch, munch, munch* **Tifa softly laughed to herself as he joyfully devoured his meal. As she watched him in amusement, she noticed he had two more such armbands on each arm, above his elbows and on his wrists. She had caught a glimpse **"Guess you really _were _hungry!" **she giggled. **"I uh, *munch* burn through a lotta fuel in my work." "Oh? What do you do?" "Professional fighter." "You don't say..." "Yeah, *ahem* *munch, munch* See, I heard rumors there was some prime game here. Super First Class Fighters! Came to see for myself, find a worthy opponent... -oh, and sorry to bother you so soon, but could I have a refill? No rum this time, please." "Uh, sure, of course." **No sooner had she filled his glass to the brim that he had finished every crumb on his plate. ****  
><strong>

"Thanks! *gulp* Ahhh..." "So, you find any yet?" **she inquired, leaning a bit closer. **"Well..." **he got up and did a long stretch, reaching to the ceiling and bending sllghtly backwards, giving Tifa an excellent view of his abs, and she found her gaze linger for a few too many seconds. **_Oh... boy. Think of Cloud, think of Cloud..._ **she thought, averting her eyes. **_Heartbeat quickened... She enjoyed the view, I take it. Ha ha ha... _"Matter o'fact... I have. You."

_What!? _"Me?" "You got it, Dreamgirl!"**he exclaimed gleefully. Tifa's brow furrowed at this. **_...Dreamgirl? _"I've bested a few... decent, opponents in the past, buuuut- I've been craving a _real _battle! Someone to give me the fight o'my life, and you... you're perfect!" "I-" "Come on! With all the Heartless and other creepy crawlies wreakin' havoc, you don't wanna get rusty do ya? Besides, I'm good at reading people. I can tell you've been feeling certain... urges." **he said with a toothy grin, revealing what appeared to be fangs.**

_Ugh! _"Listen... at first you were being cute but now..." "Well, why the hell not, babe?" **he shrugged. **"How often do you get this kinda chance? Let loose, go nuts, let off all that steam, all that stress, all your frustration. Get it all outta your system! -and this the best kind of fight! You don't have to worry about getting killed, or losing your heart, and you don't have to pull punches, either! Ha-ha! Trust me, I'm tough. Iron-tough, Dre-" "MY NAME IS TIFA!" **she shouted. **

"Okay, OWWW! No need to shout... No need to tell me your name, either, . "What!? How-" "I'll answer anything you want IF you agree to fight me. I might happen to have some information you'd find... valuable, if you catch my drift." _Cloud? _"Do- do you know where Cloud is!? Is he-" "He's fine, just fine, and I'll tell you whe-no, I'll... take you to him! -but first you fight me, with everything ya got! That's the deal, Tifa. ...can I call you Tifa? **he asked earnestly. **"Yeah, that's... fine. You... you promise you'll take me to him?" "Cross my heart, Sweetheart." _Lockheart, Sweetheart... yeah, shoulda gone with that... _**he said, doing just that before motioning to the door.**

"Now... shall we? Ladies first, heh heh..." **he held the door for her, and let her pass him, gently breathing in the scents of her perfume as she passed him. **

_Looks amazing, smells amazing, awesome cook, drop-dead gorgeous, sweet as sugar, but nobody to be pushed around... impossibly beautiful, and _a superior fighter to boot! _The girl of any man's dreams! That jerk doesn't know how lucky he is... Heh heh heh... That guy's whack.__  
><em>

**_He followed her out into the streets, cracking his neck from side to side as he did so._**"*Ahem* Right here good for you?" "Fine." "Sorry, forgot to say before... The name's Lawless." "..." "Ready to go, huh? Alright... Just say when." "When!" **she shouted as she readied her stance. **"HYAAAAAGH!" **He roared as he lunged at her like a savage beast. **

**[[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it so far! I'll be putting in many more characters soon! I'm looking forward to getting this baby done.]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Another_ one... These things keep coming. _**The blond-haired man readied his sword in anticipation, preparing to counter the attack of his foe. It was a large beast, pitch black, resembling a dog or a wolf somewhat, but this was no natural being. It was a Heartless, a creature of darkness... it was almost exactly like the ones that had come before, but bigger. In fact, Cloud recalled the last one had also been bigger and stronger than the previous one he'd defeated. **_That's right... without a keyblade, I can't put 'em down for good. Hell, this is probably the same one coming back for more... I'll keep fighting as long as it takes. I have to keep fighting, until I find a way out of here. I'll be back, Tifa. I promise. _**The beast leaped at him, and he dodged and countered with a dashing thrust, sending it tumbling back. However, it had soon found it's footing, and made another lunge. Cloud barely got out of the way, almost losing his balance as he dodged. **_It's not just stronger, it's faster, too... _**The creature was now standing still, staring at Cloud, as if waiting for him to make a move. **_I don't get it... most Heartless don't let up for a second, but this one, it's like it's waiting until I'm ready... __**It lunged again, faster this time, too**_** fast... He stabbed his sword down to stop it in it's tracks.**_** *zrap* **__Huh!? Where'd it-_

***wham* **"Ugh!" **The beast slammed into him from the side, rushing out of the portal it had disappeared into. It stood tall and let out a mighty roar, as if in triumph over the blow it had dealt, or perhaps it's impending victory. It scraped it's paw against the ground, and prepared to charge. **_Alright, that's it... _

**Meanwhile... **

***Pow!* He let loose with a powerful blow, and even blocked, it was strong enough to knock her back several feet. **"Whatsa matter, Dreamgirl? Thought you wanted to see your boyfriend! Ha ha! Aren't you even going to take a swing?" **She glowered at him in response. **"_There _we go! Get mad, baby! Let loose! Go wiiild! That's the way!

"**She readied herself for his attack. **_He's a _lot _faster than he looks... but I'll be ready this time. _"Aw... playing the defensive? How boring! Rrrraaaagh!" **He lunged and threw a mighty punch, and another and another, and 12 more on top of those. She managed to dodge each one, then delivered an uppercut of her own. *Pow!* **"Urgh!" **The blow knocked him on his rear.** "Hm. Boring... but effective." **She smirked. **"Rrrrr... **he growled at her. **"Hah! I'm just getting warmed up!" **He rolled back and gave a mighty push with his hands and flipped himself back on his feet. **"Let's try that again... Hyah!" **He rushed at her again, this time sidestepping and throwing a right cross, which he landed ...but not as directly as he'd hoped.**

** A grazing blow barely scraped her ribs as she had countered with a sidestep herself, and launched a high kick aimed at his neck, giving him the opportunity to duck, and throw a mighty uppercut with all his strength.** "Rising devil!" **He leaped into the air, fistfirst, catching- air?** _What!?_ ***SLAM!-AM!-AM!* Tifa had used his sheer strength against him, crushing him with a mighty suplex. "**Unngghhhh..." **he groaned in pain.**

Maybe "wiiild'"s just not working for you..." "Rrrrrr..." "Then again, maybe you're just not as good as you claim!" _That lousy... Hmph! _**Lawless scrambled to hs feet before he turned tail and ran. **"Huh? Wait! You said you'd-" **Tifa's cries fell on deaf ears and she ran in pursuit. **"Better than I thought! Way better." **he muttered to himself as he climbed up to the rooftops. "**I was so pumped, but... *sigh* I underestimated her. Big time. She was using everything she had, an' I was just throwing punches... I've gotten too arrogant, gotten too cocky... to used to... tp floorin' my foes with the first few blows, but now I know it's time to throw- down, rock this town, Ready baby? One more round! It's high time that I show this hottie my handsome face and perfect body ain't all that there is to me, I'll let loose and then she'll see that my power ain't just in my physique! I'll give her a taste... of my rad technique!" **The little rap of his had pumped him to a level he'd not been to in quite a while, and he could feel the energy surge within him.**_  
><em>

"That's it! Back in the zone, the DANGER zone! Hmm... *sniff, sniff* There you are!" **Lawless ran and leaped in the direction of his quarry, fangs bared, and ready to show Miss Lockheart what he was REALLY made of! *THOOOM!* He landed on the ground right in front of her and she jumped back in response, fists clenched and ready to fly. **"Hey there, pretty lady! You lookin' for me?" **He said, once more flashing his trademark grin. *ting* **"Hmph. I never took you for a sore loser..." "Oh, I ain't sore, babe. I was just makin' a... strategic retreat. I couldn't say we had a good fight if I was doin' less than my best, dig?"

"Really. You were holding back?" **she replied with a smirk. **"Oh, I was fighting with all my strength, believe me... but-" **he licked his lips and continued: **"As my master once said, "the true warrior enters the arena with ALL his powers at the ready! I got a ton more moves to show you, DreamGirl! You'll be blown away!" "Would you quit calling me that!" **she said in exasperation. **"Sorry! I just can't help myself... Sweet yet not without spice, Gorgeous, Strong-willed, a damn fine fighter, a damn fine cook, a damn fine piece'o-" "LAWLESS!" **she shouted** "PERFECTION, overall... Face it, Tif, you're every man's dream girl!" **She crossed her arms and scolded him: **"You're shameless! You know I have a b-Cloud..." "Well, you two ain't married, or nothin', right? Besides, I'm just sayin'. I don't mean no harm... Oh, yeah! Wasn't I 'bout to beat you seven ways from Sunday? Hope you like the taste of floor, and defeat, and a juicy knuckle sandwich! Ha ha ha!" **She had to stop herself from cracking up at this. **_He's such a goofball... Just when I'm about to get mad... _"Alright, let's see what you can do!" "EAT THIS!" **He charged at her and drew back his fist. **"Hyaaah!" **she stood firm and prepared to counter.****  
><strong>

**He fell suddenly, and did a somersault, turning it into a springing handstand kick. *whoosh* she dodged the attack, and- *swish* he punched right in her face, almost touching it, and then slyly wagged his finger at her. **"Gotta be quicker that if you wanna dance with me!" **She knocked his hand aside, and threw several punches of her own, him dodging each one while slapping her hand aside. **"C'mon! Speed it up! Ha ha ha..." **She threw a swift right hook which he barely managed to duck, and he rammed her in the gut with a powerful headbutt. **"Ugh!" **She went flying back but used her momentum to her advantage, doing several backflips, then landing on her feet. **"*whistle* Now, that was slick! -but I'll show ya slicker, still!" **He ran at her once more, this time veering to the left, and jumping up to the wall of the surrounding buildings, stepping along the side, and pushing off, crashing down with a powerful elbow strike. She jumped to the side, and readied a mighty kick, when she saw her foe cartwheeling in the direction she had jumped, facing her, and had just landed on his feet. **"Going somewhere?" "Heh. You really _are _good." "You ain't seen nothin' yet!" **He jumped at her, with a rising knee attack, causing her to jump back, and he landed in a crouch, flexing his muscles, and making an even greater leap, lunging in her direction, arms outstretched, pouncing like a tiger, and flipping forwards, coming at her with a double axe kic****k. *FOOM* He stomped the ground with tremendous force, she had just managed to get out of the way. He turned to face her. Each now had their backs to the walls of the alley. **_She's getting tired, slower, but so am I... Time to end this... Time to use my ultimate move!_ **he thought to himself, breathing inward and preparing to use his secret technique. **_I can't keep dodging forever, I have to get aggressive, and put him down for the count. I'll wait for him to charge, and then... _**she, too, planned the perfect finishing blow. A move so strong, even he'd go down in one hit...**

_Now!_ **He did a backflip, gathering ki in his legs, and was just about to push off the wall, when-** "TIFA!" "What the- *sh-sh-sh-sh-thwack!*"OW!" **A large shuriken smacked him in the face, knocking his shades off, and he fell to the ground. **"OOF!" **The shuriken flew back to the kunoichi like a boomerang, which she caught effortlessly. **"Never fear, Yuffie is here!" "LAWLESS!" **Tifa cried as she rushed to his aid. **"Are you alright?" **she asked, worried. **"Uhhh... ow... I think so... Help me up?" "Of course." **She gave him her shoulder and helped lift him to his feet. **"Thanks, Tifa" **He smiled at her. Not the fanged grin from before, but a warm, friendly smile.** _Red eyes... strange. _"What? -but I thought... He was attacking y-" "He's a friend, we were just sparring!" _Oh._ **She thought to herself.** "W-well, he should be fine..." "FINE!? **he roared as he turned his head to face her. **"You could've killed me! -and you interrupted our f-" _Whoa._ **He stood, awestruck by the lovely young woman in front of him. She appeared to be Japanese. She had short black hair in a bob cut with a headband ties through it, and a cute, slightly roundish face with violet eyes. She wore a top cut just a few inches below her breasts, baring her midriff, and a pair of short shorts showing off her legs. **What _a cutie! Look at those eyes... like jewels... Cute haircut, too... Love the fashion sense, she's really got it all on display, heh heh heh... _"Relax, big boy, I was using the dull one! You'll survive!" **she teased.** "Still hurts, though... **he said as he rubbed his cheek. **jeez, why the face, babe? That's one of my best features! Would I ever tarnish your angelic face, scratch your perfection? _What a whiner! H-wait, what?_ "My... perfection?" **she asked, blushing. **"Pure perfection! I could never hurt such a lovely face, or stay mad at one, for that matter!" **he grinned.** _Shameless... _**Tifa thought to** **herself. **_Hm. Well, at least he's feeling alright..._

_About time someone noticed! **Yuffie thought to**_** herself.** _He's not half bad, himself... Look at those muscles! -and he really does have a good head on those broad shoulders... Slick, Raven hair, a cute smile, and... red eyes? Cool! _"Sorry about the shuriken... but y'know, seeing a big hulk about to pound my friend into hamburger..." "You acted!" **he replied.** "I understand. In fact, I think it's admirable. You sure got guts... A hell of a throwing arm, too. I guess it's to be expected for one who keeps herself in such... excellent shape." **she giggled at this. **"I'm not the only one... You could crack a coconut on those abs!" "Harder than steel! Wanna feel?" "Weeeell, I-" _You don't have to ask me once!_ **She thought as she reached over. **"Excuse me!" **They both turned to an irate Tifa, who was not amused by their banter. **"You said you'd take me to Cloud once our fight was over! Remember?" "Cloud!? You know where Cloud is!?" **Yuffie asked excitedly.**

"Yeah... that's actually why I came here, the fight was just uh... mixing pleasure with business, you dig?" "Hee hee, I can dig it. I love me some good competition..." "We should really go a few rounds, sometime... maybe when I get back?" "Maybe..." "*Ahem*" **Tifa stood waiting impatiently. **"Alright, sorry! I'm comi-... Uh... aw, nuts... Anybody see where my shades flew?" "Um... here!" **Yuffie ran over to where they landed and bent over to pick them up. **_Ex-cellent shape, ha ha ha. ...I am such a dog. _**She grabbed them and cheerfully took them over to Law and Tifa. **"Here you go!" **she handed him the rather unique pair of sunglasses. There were spikes on the sides, and on the bridge between the lenses. **_Man, he sure likes spikes._ "-and here _you _go!" **He took the shades while handing her a white rose that seemed to materialize in his hand. **"Why, thank you!" **She blushed and took it from him. **"Careful, huh? It's got thorns. Wouldn't want you to cut yourself." "Hm... Speaking of which... **she said coyly. **Does that still hurt?" **she touched the scratch on his face gently. **"Well, you know- just a little bit..." **She leaned closer to him and stood on her tiptoes, and kissed the cut her weapon had left. *smooch* She giggled** "That better?" "Much!" **he exclaimed, with a huge smile. They stood in silence for a couple seconds. **"Oh, but, uh..." **he looked at Tifa, who was now stretching and clearly ready to roll. **"Yeah, I'd better let you get to it... Lawless, right? I'm Yuffie." "I heard... the great ninja Yuffie, right?" "The one and only!" **she beamed.** "I'd love to hear more when I get back... -and I'll be be back! -soon!" **He**** held out his hand to Tifa. **"Alright, Tif, ready to blow this Seasalt Ice Cream stand and get you to your boyfriend!" **Tifa looked at him in puzzlement.****  
><strong>

"Um, how...?" "Oh! I know how to teleport, dig? I'll warp you right to where he's at." "Um..." **She fidgeted, not sure whether to trust this man, even if he didn't seem like such a bad guy... Well, not an _evil _guy.** "Hey, I know we just met. I'll dig it if you don't trust me. You can bring along some pals, if that'd make you'd feel better. Whoever you like." _I doubt he'd_ _make an offer like that if he was planning something... but if he is, what if they get put in danger, too? -and no one's seen or heard anything, for so long... I... I have to trust him. _"N-no, I trust you." "Of course you do! Would this face lie?" **he flashed that fanged grin of his, also showing off his red eyes. To put it bluntly, he looked demonic. **"*Pfffff...* Hahahahaha!" **He paused at her reaction and frowned... **"Huh... Guess not. Eh, how 'bout you Yuff? Would you trust this face?" **He turned to her and gave his biggest smile****, showing off his wolf-like canines. **"Hee hee hee hee... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **She doubled over, laughing. ****It was so stupid and corny, yet they couldn't help but laugh. His sense of humor reminded them so much of those three goofballs **"Heh heh heh heh heh..." **The laughter eventually died down and he offered his arm to her once more.** "Ready to rock and roll?" "I'm ready if you are." **She said pointedly. **"Eh, sorry about that..." **He pressed a switch on his belt buckle. **"Cloud's location, right away! Hurry, hurry, don't delay!" ***ZRAP* An energy field expanded from the device and they and it vanished into thin air...**

_I hope they'll be alright... _


End file.
